


La Nueva Rima

by incestyaoilady



Category: The Crooked Man (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-01
Updated: 2016-07-01
Packaged: 2018-07-19 09:08:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7354801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/incestyaoilady/pseuds/incestyaoilady
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Convivir con un fantasma no es algo sencillo. Mucho menos cuando éste no sabe estarse quieto a la hora de dormir.</p>
            </blockquote>





	La Nueva Rima

—Duke... —gruñó el hombre que, tapado hasta los hombros, intentaba dormir.

La mano que acariciaba el costado de su cuerpo se detuvo. El rubio se relajó.

Uno, dos, seis segundos, y la acaricia continuó.

—¡Duke!

Un bufido como respuesta. Silencio otra vez.

Y cuando la inconsciencia regresaba, todo un brazo lo rodeó.

Los ojos del hombre recostado se abrieron de golpe cuando sintió el pecho del intruso pegado a su espalda.

—¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?

Un cuello de forma extraña, unos ojos ahuecados y una sonrisa espantosa se aparecieron frente al rostro del dueño de la habitación, quien debió respirar hondo para evitar gritar, aunque no pudo contener los fuertes latidos de su corazón. Era miedo, porque a pesar de estar bastante acostumbrado a él... aún le traía malos recuerdos.

El... ¿monstruo? No contestó. El hombre cerró los ojos y suspiró.

—Bien, bien, te puedes quedar. ¡Pero regresa a tu forma normal!

En menos de un parpadeo, frente a él había un hombre casi de su edad, con cabellos negros y aún una gran sonrisa. La parte superior de su cabeza se apoyaba en el colchón, dejando el cuerpo del tal Duke curvado sobre el del otro.

—¿Por qué tienes que ser tan arisco conmigo? —preguntó sin molestia en su voz el que acababa de tener un cuello torcido.

—Porque intento dormir. Quédate callado y duerme tú también —ordenó sin mucha gentileza, cerrando fuertemente sus ojos.

Unos labios se sintieron sobre los propios.

—Si serás tonto. Los muertos no duermen.

—...Los muertos no acosan vivos —murmuró con un ligero rubor, hundiendo el rostro en su almohada para ocultar una sonrisilla algo extraña.

—¡Claro que sí, lo hacen todo el tiempo!

—...Duke, en serio. Quiero dormir —casi suplicó. El aludido suspiró.

—Bien, bien —y se volvió a acomodar, pegando nuevamente su pecho en la espalda del otro—. Yo te cuido mientras tanto, Davey~

Y David volvió a relajarse...

...Hasta que

—Había una vez un hombre torcido, que caminó una milla torcida —comenzó a cantar el pelinegro en voz baja, como si fuese una canción de una. Los músculos de 'Davey' se crisparon.

—Duke —volvió a gruñir justo como en la primera vez.

—Encontró a otro hombre torcido, que quiso salvarlo de su torcida vida —continuó, ignorando al joven entre sus brazos—. Compartieron un amor torcido, que los llevó a convivir a la misma torcida casa. Y tuvieron una feliz vida torcida, con un gato torcido, aviones torcidos, durmiendo en una cama torcida...

Una risita parecida a un resoplido demostró diversión por parte de David.

—Eso no rima en absoluto —se burló por lo bajo, recibiendo un golpe.

—¡Eres malo! Ya duérmete, no vuelvo a intentar inventarte cosas lindas.


End file.
